


Overindulgence

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Out of Character, Pity Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Pam gets tipsy at an office party and she feels sorry for Robert, who is lonely and depressed after his divorce. She takes pity on him and decides to satisfy his needs, but it turns out that she satisfies her needs, too.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Robert California
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Pam is out of character in this one; this is the only scenario I could come up with where she would willingly cheat on Jim with Robert.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Office (US) or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

It was an office party like no other. The staff were all there to keep Robert California company because he’d been complaining of the loneliness after his divorce went through. It was a surprisingly jolly atmosphere despite Robert waxing philosophical or occasionally sulking. He kept pushing booze on them and they humoured him by keeping up with all the drinks. Pam was feeling buzzed as she sat close to Erin at one of the desks. They were watching the scene.

“I secretly think he’s hot.” Erin said.

“What? Who?” Pam asked.

“You know.” Erin said, giving her an exaggerated wink.

Pam didn’t know.

“I don’t, actually. Who are you talking about?” Pam said.

“Robert.” Erin whispered in her ear.

“ _Oh_. Really?” Pam said, scanning the room for Robert. She saw him cheers with Oscar.

“Yeah. He’s got this weird sexiness going on.” Erin said.

Pam smirked.

“The key word there is ‘weird’.” Pam said amusedly.

“He’s weird but sexy. I bet he’s amazing in bed…he looks strong and dominating.” Erin said lustfully.

“Whoa, okay…” Pam said, wishing this awkward conversation would end.

“Sorry, was that too much information?” Erin said.

“Yep. But I forgive you.” Pam said.

“Thanks.” Erin said.

Robert sensed he was being stared at, so he looked in the direction of Pam and Erin. Erin quickly looked away, but Pam gave him a small smile. He nodded and raised his cup to her before going back to his conversation with Oscar. Pam studied Robert and, thanks to Erin, found herself thinking about his sexual prowess and how handsome he was despite his weirdness. She leaned closer to Erin.

“So are you going to…hook up with him or something?” Pam asked.

“No! I couldn’t.” Erin said embarrassedly.

“Why not? This would be the perfect opportunity. He’s lonely and clearly desperate for female attention.” Pam said.

Erin blushed and shook her head.

“No. The idea kind of scares me.” Erin said.

“What? But you just said he was hot and everything.” Pam said quizzically.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I could handle him. He might try to get kinky or something.” Erin said.

Pam laughed and stared amusedly at Erin.

“Ladies…Are you enjoying the party?” Robert said, suddenly beside Pam.

The two young women quickly looked up at him and said “yeah!” in unison.

“I’m glad. Here, have some more wine.” Robert said, then he refilled their cups.

“Thanks…” Pam said.

Erin nodded.

“So um…are you enjoying the party, Robert?” Pam asked.

“Well, as much as one can in my circumstances.” Robert said.

Pam felt sorry for him; he looked sad and dejected as he took a large sip of his wine. She stood up and put her hand on his upper arm in a comforting manner.

“Let’s put some music on.” She said, trying to cheer him up.

“Alright.” He said in kind of a sigh.

Pam dragged Robert over to the office CD player on a side table and browsed the CD collection. He watched her closely as she searched for something fun.

“Here we go. Party hits from 2000. This’ll be fun.” Pam said, opening the plastic case.

Robert watched in amusement as Pam started the music and began dancing in a somewhat dorky fashion in front of him.

“See? Fun!” Pam said enthusiastically.

Robert laughed.

“Thank you. Not just for the music. You made me laugh.” He said.

Pam smiled and gave him two thumbs up as she shimmied. Other staff members danced around, too. The party took on a different atmosphere, especially as Dwight turned the main lights off so that the room was lit by decorative strings of lights all over the walls. Everyone had fun and continued drinking for a while, then things wound down. People left in twos and threes and soon the office was empty except for Pam and Robert. Pam was drunk, but she felt like she should help clean up the office. Besides, Robert looked sad and lonely again and she wanted to keep him company. She turned the main lights on and smiled at Robert, who was loitering, not wanting to go home.

“That was fun. It was a good party. Thanks, Robert.” Pam said as she picked up some cups and put them in the wastebasket.

“No trouble at all. You deserved to let loose and have copious amounts of alcohol.” Robert said.

Pam giggled.

“We did!” She agreed.

Pam looked at the leftover pieces of cake, and she tore a chunk off one and ate it, then she sucked the icing off her finger and thumb. She noticed Robert watching her raptly. Pam picked up another piece and walked over to Robert, where he was sitting on a desk.

“I dunno why, but I wanna take care of you.” Pam said giddily, then she fed him the morsel of cake.

Robert gently held her hand and put her icing-covered fingers in his mouth.

“Oh!” Pam giggled in surprise.

“Mm. Delicious.” Robert said, smirking.

They just looked at each other for a few moments.

“I think you’re a sweet, misunderstood man.” Pam said, drunkenly caressing his cheek.

Robert was astonished by this turn of events, but he was enjoying it.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He said.

“It is. And I think you’re lonely, which is sad. You should have someone special to feed you cake and hug you and kiss you.” She said.

Robert smirked slightly at Pam’s pouty face while she gazed at him.

“Well, at the moment, I think that person is _you_. Nobody else is here.” Robert said.

“Aww. Come here, I’ll give you a hug.” Pam said.

Pam stepped between Robert’s legs as he still sat on the desk; she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smelled fantastic, and he felt warm and comforting. And he was turning her on. Pam kissed his cheek and pulled back slightly, but she suddenly found his lips close to hers. She was tempted into brushing her lips lightly over his, and she became so excited by it, she kissed him. Pam knew it was wrong but she had no judgement or will power right now due to the alcohol. It felt good to kiss Robert, to feel desired and to make him feel better. Their gentle but erotic kiss stopped and they looked at each other, wondering how far to take this.

Pam looked down and noticed Robert’s large bulge; her kiss made him hard. She blushed and bit her lip; she was embarrassed and feeling conflicted. She was also feeling aroused. The temptation was too great.

“Robert, if we…do something…it can only be this once. It can’t happen ever again.” Pam said.

“I understand that.” Robert said.

“And we’d need a condom.” She said.

“I have condoms in my desk.” He said.

Pam smirked; why did Robert California have condoms in his desk? She supposed for opportunities like this.

“Okay. Can we go in your office?” Pam said.

“Yes.” Robert said.

Pam stood back as he got off the desk, then she followed him into his office. He closed the door and shut all the blinds. Pam was wondering what the hell she was doing, but she still wanted to go ahead with it. She was feeling horny and she knew Robert was, too. She wanted to just forget reality for a while and satisfy their needs. It would never happen again, she swore to herself. Robert approached Pam and lightly put his hands on her hips, which drove him crazy in the pencil skirt she was wearing. She didn’t resist; in fact, she lustfully explored his chest with her hands, then she kissed him. Pam couldn’t believe she was doing this, but she convinced herself that she had to keep going and that it was almost okay, as long as it didn’t happen again.

Pam felt for Robert’s belt, then she fumblingly undid it. She then unzipped her skirt and took it off along with her shoes. She blushed as she took her panties off. Her blouse didn’t come down past her hips, so she was exposed to Robert’s lustful gaze. She watched him reach for the desk drawer and take out a condom before undoing his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. Pam felt herself becoming wetter in anticipation as she eyed Robert’s cock. He rolled the condom down his shaft, then he looked at her.

“You’re sure about this?” Robert asked.

Pam bit her lip for a moment as she considered it one more time, then she nodded.

“Yeah. I wanna do it.” Pam said.

“Come here…” He said quietly.

Pam stepped closer and then Robert patted the desk, so she sat on it.

“Lay back.” Robert said.

Pam laid back on the desk and opened her legs.

“That’s it…a little more…” Robert said, coaxing her legs open wider.

Pam felt Robert’s tip rub her a few times, then he nudged into her opening. She tensed up at first, but then she relaxed and allowed him inside. He remembered to take his glasses off, then he leaned overtop of her and placed his hands on the desk. Robert moaned as he began moving in and out of Pam’s snug walls. She blushed as they looked at each other. Pam was feeling guilty and it was weird being with someone other than Jim, but despite this, she was relaxing and getting into it. Robert felt good and she was getting immense pleasure as he rubbed her g-spot with each thrust.

“Oh god…” Pam whispered.

“Mmm. You like that, don’t you…” Robert rumbled.

“Yes!” She mewled softly.

There was a noise out in the office and Pam was mortified; she tensed up and went still as a statue. Robert recognized the sound.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s the water cooler. A bubble.” He said softly.

Pam exhaled in relief and she was soothed by his sexy voice. She relaxed again and Robert resumed thrusting. The pleasure was building once more and he gradually went faster. Pam felt an exquisite tingle as he quickly glided in and out, stimulating her g-spot even more.

“Oh _yeah_ …just like that…” Pam moaned breathily.

Robert was thrilled that Pam was letting loose. She got more vocal and clutched his shirt, pulling him so he’d go faster.

“Mm! Yes…oh my god…” She mewled.

They breathed heavily and Robert was close to coming as he thrust quickly. Pam’s slick walls were tightening around him, pumping him.

“Ohh fuck…” Robert breathed.

Pam whimpered as Robert drove into her; she teetered on the edge for several moments, then she moaned and writhed as she reached her orgasm. Robert was so aroused and gratified to make Pam orgasm, he immediately came. He groaned quietly and slumped forward as he spurted strongly, filling the condom. Pam’s pleasure lingered, so she kissed Robert passionately and rubbed his back. They stopped kissing and he had to pull out before the condom became loose. Robert looked down between Pam’s legs and he wished they could do it again already, but that wasn’t going to happen. Unfortunately, it was a one-time thing between them—certainly better than nothing, though, he thought. Pam was thinking the same thing. Robert turned out to be a very satisfying lover and she’d be privately reminiscing about it whenever they saw each other at work.

Robert took the condom off and hid it in a bundle of tissues, then he put it in the garbage. They fixed their clothes and then looked at each other awkwardly.

“Well, um…I enjoyed that, but…” Pam said, blushing.

“I know, it can’t happen again. I enjoyed it too…You really made me feel better…” Robert said.

They smiled at each other.

“You should probably freshen up and get home, Pam. I’ll deal with the cleanup.” Robert said.

“Are you sure? I could help.” Pam said.

“I’m sure, sweetheart. Go on.” He said.

“Okay. Um…see you tomorrow, then.” She said.

“Definitely. I mean, strictly in a work capacity.” He said.

Pam smirked.

“Right. Well, goodnight, Robert.” Pam said.

“Night. And thanks again for…everything.” Robert said.

Pam nodded shyly and left for the bathroom. She got washed up and made herself look presentable, then she took a taxi home. She tried so hard to pretend her tryst with Robert never happened, she almost convinced herself of it. Especially since he acted like nothing ever happened, too. She appreciated that. He really was sweet.

**The End**


End file.
